1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Photosensors that convert light signals to electric signals are being developed to provide various functions owing to the developments of the optical industry and the semiconductor industry. In particular, photosensors are built in mobile devices including display units such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistances (PDAs). Image display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) may be used to provide touch panel functions to the display devices.